U.S. Pat. No. 7,126,449 discloses an electromagnetic fuel valve which functions to meter the fuel quantity to be fed to a mixture-forming unit. The valve member is formed by a valve plate which lies transversely to the flow direction of the fuel. A column of fuel is moved mechanically by a movement of the valve plate whereby the accuracy of a fuel quantity can be affected with this fuel quantity being metered by the valve.
Basically, a liquid column is mechanically moved in each valve with a mechanically moved valve member in the switching operation which, for larger metered quantities, is insignificant in relationship to the metered quantity. However, metering inaccuracies can occur with respect to small quantities in relationship to the metered quantity. This is especially the case with pulsewidth-modulated drive signals with which the valve is driven at a fixed frequency.